Skylanders: Trap Team
Skylanders: Trap Team es la cuarta parte de la saga de Skylanders. Historia Kaos ha hecho saltar las paredes de la prisión de Cloudcracker liberando a los villanos más famosos en Skylands. Todo depende de ti y los Skylanders para encontrar y capturarlos. Usando Traptanium, un material mágico que puede aprovechar el poder de los elementos, tienes la increíble capacidad de atrapar a los villanos y los devuelva a Skylands para luchar junto ti! Comienza la última aventura a medida que explora Skylands en busca de los villanos fugados! Nuevos Skylanders *Snap Shot *Food Fight *Wallop *Wildfire *Funny Bone *High Five *Bat Spin *Flip Wreck *Chopper *Torch *Krypt King *Gearshift *Jawbreaker * Bastermind * Enigma * Gusto Detalles Skylanders Trap Team introduce héroes Skylanders conocidos como Masters Trampa a estrenar Core Skylanders personajes y reposado Skylanders personajes favoritos de los fans . El juego también cuenta con una variedad de trampas elementalmente alineados con diseños únicos e interesantes. Con cada adición a su colección de Trampa Team, Portal Masters desbloquear emocionantes posibilidades de juego dentro de cada nivel .. *Juguetes de vida, vida para los juguetes - Los jugadores experimentarán un nuevo nivel emocionante de Skylanders innovación a través del Portal Traptanium , un nuevo anillo de energía mágica que invierte la magia de los juguetes a la categoría de vida al permitir que los jugadores traen personajes digitales en el mundo físico. Un altavoz de audio integrado permite a los jugadores escuchan mágicamente las voces únicas de los villanos viajan desde el juego en la trampa del mundo real, y viceversa. La trampa también se enciende en sincronización con el habla villano , añadiendo aún más magia a la experiencia. Si se mira de cerca , casi se puede ver al villano tratando de escapar desde el interior de la trampa . *Dos formas de jugar - En Skylanders Trampa equipo , puede jugar como un Skylander o capturar a los enemigos más buscados Skylands ' y dar rienda suelta a ellos para siempre . Todo depende de Portal Masters encontrar estos villanos y capturarlos dentro de las nuevas trampas que transportan a los villanos en el mundo real a través del Portal Traptanium . Una vez atrapados , los jugadores pueden volver al villano a Skylands como un personaje jugable . Este emocionante nuevo patrón de juego da a los fans la opción de cambiar entre jugar como un héroe o un villano Skylander en cualquier momento, la creación de la diversión y un juego único de " equipo de la etiqueta ". *Elementally Designed Traps – Themed Trap designs add variety to the collectible Skylanders Trap Team experience. Each Trap is elementally aligned, letting players capture villains who fall under that element. For instance, when Portal Masters explore the world of Skylands and encounter a water villain, they can insert a water Trap into the Traptanium Portal to capture that villain, as well as bring that villain back into Skylands as a playable character who helps in the fight for good. With each new trap added to their collection, Portal Masters unlock an exciting world of possibilities! *New Cast of Characters –A brand new group of Skylanders, known as Trap Masters, lead the charge armed with their oversized crystal weapons in the fight against the most wanted villains and returning nemesis Kaos. The game introduces more than 50 new playable Skylanders heroes, including: **New Trap Master Skylanders **New Core Skylanders **Reposed, fan-favorite Skylanders *Exciting New Adventure – Skylanders Trap Team features an all new adventure-filled story with fun and interesting new characters as well as returning franchise favorites. The game delivers a diverse and dynamic, story-driven gameplay experience, filled with adventure, combat, puzzles, mini games, activities, platforming, and drop-in/drop-out co-op play -- all set within a variety of new compelling environments. With each new addition to their Trap Team collection, Portal Masters unlock exciting new gameplay possibilities within each level. Seasoned fans can play Skylanders Trap Team with their entire collection of 175 forward compatible characters from Skylanders SWAP Force, Skylanders Giants, and Skylanders Spyro’s Adventure. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Personajes jugables